


VenoMpreg

by kiyarasabel



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-21 20:35:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16583702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyarasabel/pseuds/kiyarasabel
Summary: Eddie goes to see Dan because he's not feeling well and it's not getting better and it's not like he can go to just any doctor and Venom is being weirder than usual and evasive.This is obviously my brand by now.





	VenoMpreg

**Author's Note:**

> I was supposed to be catching up on my Nanowrimo novel and instead this happened.
> 
> Anyway TW for some pretty frank but not graphic discussions of abortions and miscarriages

“Venom, buddy, I don't feel so good, what's wrong with me?” Eddie groaned, forehead resting on the cold porcelain of the toilet seat. He had figured it was a stomach flu that would pass after a day or two, had assumed Venom must have eaten something that didn't agree with a human digestive tract. It was frustrating sometimes trying to explain to an alien entity that human biology was limited compared to an amorphous organism which digested things on the cellular level, but despite its ability to understand the ideas, concepts and general mental framework, it didn't do a very good job at taking things to heart.

 _ **Don't worry Eddie, you're fine, I will always take care of you.**_ It responded in the same strangely warm if menacing tone. Eddie wondered about that often, why it would have decided that such a tone would be the proper one to communicate in. He wondered a lot about that, and he wasn't sure if Venom could explain it. Sometimes Eddie wished he could be more open about the realities of living with an alien cohabitating his body. A real scientist, doctor or even psychologist could probably shed a great deal of light on the subject and in the long run might even be beneficial; but of course the risk was too great that it would incur some other disaster.

“I should go see a real doctor, no offense but you haven't exactly gone to medical school.”

 _ **No!**_ Venom objected, not unreasonably averse to the idea of going to the hospital after the experience it had been through there.

“It's okay, we'll just see Dan, he's our friend.” Eddie reassured, filled with the same strange feeling of amity and uncertainty he'd had since first meeting his once-fiancée's new beau. Dan was so purely sweet, it was off-putting, but also echoed some deep need for contact Eddie wasn't sure what to make of. If nothing else, it was a great trait for a doctor to have such a positive bedside manner.

Venom grumbled but didn't protest overly much as Eddie navigated his apartment to get ready to head out, texting Dan to ask when and where he could be seen.

~

“Dan, really, thank you so much for seeing me all the time, I know that it's not really your job and you have your own patients and work to do but I really appreciate it...” Especially because Eddie didn't exactly have health insurance.

Dan smiled and put a hand on his shoulder. “Really, it's no problem. You're my friend, you're Anne's friend, and we care about you. Also, you know... It's kind of cool being one of the first scientists to study a genuine extraterrestrial organism. And it's not like it would be safe for anyone else to see you because of that. I still worry sometimes about what would happen if what remains of the Life Foundation reorganizes itself and comes combing through our records. I've done my best to scrub the data trail but I'm not exactly a hacker.”

Eddie was pretty sure that he had to be at least a little bit in love with the guy too at this point. “Thank you so much.”

“It's fine, it's fine. Now, Eddie, what brings you in to see me today?”

“I've been feeling sick for a few weeks now. I thought that Venom must have eaten something bad or it was a flu or something but I just can't seem to shake it. Venom says I'm fine but I felt like I needed a second opinion.”

Dan's brow furrowed but he kept the smile on his face. “I see, well, I'll start with just a regular exam, check your vitals but I think that we should do some blood work.”

“Okay.” Eddie wasn't really sure why Dan was being so pedantic, but figured it was probably just habit. Most patients probably didn't really understand the mechanism of medicine and it was probably soothing to hear the explanations as they happened. Eddie calmly waited and cooperated as Dan took his temperature, blood pressure, pulse, checked his throat, breathing, heartbeat. Dan asked if he'd had any recent head injuries and tenderly massaged his head anyway. It was the most physical human contact Eddie'd had in months, and it was making those soft feelings well up in him again.

“Okay then, let me get a phlebotomy kit. Your vitals are a little high but I'm pretty sure that's just your new normal. You don't have a serious temperature so I'm pretty sure that you aren't having issues with your body rejecting the symbiote.”

 _ **Of course not, you're a perfect host!**_ Venom insisted defensively.

Dan seemed a little less tense now and Eddie realized that part of the man's anxiety was the fear that he'd have to find a way of separating him from Venom again. Realizing that could have been the stakes made Eddie feel significantly relieved as well, hopefully whatever it was that was making him sick would be significantly less serious than that.

“Yeah, okay.”

The worst part of a doctor's visit was always the waiting, Eddie mused. Dan came and went with his blood, had to wait for the results in the lab and for Dan to come to a conclusion about those results in-between seeing his regular patients. Eddie realized that he wasn't even really sure what kind of doctor Dan was.

Eddie felt trepidation rise when Dan finally did return, the man wasn't making eye contact and his mouth was drawn tight. He sighed in a way that betrayed his discomfort. “Okay, Eddie... I need to check something but it is a delicate procedure and I will understand if you want me to have someone else you don't know to perform it, but I need to check your prostate.

Eddie's first response was to laugh. “Oh, wait, you're serious? Nah, it's not a problem, just turn my head and cough, right, Doc?”

Dan blushed and looked away. “Um, actually I will need you to bend over the table...”

 _ **You like this.**_ The symbiote supplied helpfully, making the situation several times more awkward by reminding Eddie about the delightful explorations of his body they'd made during the times he'd masturbated since establishing symbiosis.

Eddie could tell that Dan was trying desperately to remain clinical and detached as he put on some gloves and squirted a liberal dollop of lubricant onto his hand. Eddie bit his cheek to avoid laughing again, it was truly an excessive amount of lube. Eddie tried not to feel either too excited or exposed as he rested his elbows on the exam table and breathed out. He was relaxed as he could be, biting his lip and blushing furiously as Dan looked away while thoroughly teasing Eddie's insides. It seemed like it was taking rather longer than Eddie had expected before Dan finally relented, turning to toss the gloves into the trash bin.

“Have you been having any difficulty urinating?” Dan asked calmly, quickly dispelling the strange intimacy of the moment.

“Uh, no? I don't think so?” Eddie never particularly had reason to question the process of pissing and was concerned to learn that apparently it was something that he should have been paying attention to.

“Hmm, well, the next step is that I'm going to need to do an ultrasound exam... Again, from uh... through the rectum.”

“There's something wrong with my prostate?” Eddie felt his voice crack, suddenly realizing the reason for Dan's tension.

“I'm not sure, it might be your bladder. Does your friend have any idea?”

 _ **Everything is fine and as it should be.**_ The symbiote replied, strangely defensive.

“Uh, no?” Eddie felt like he was definitely missing something.

“Well, we'll see if we can figure it out. I know that he didn't much like the MRI, but I'm not sure if he will rejected the ultrasound as well, it's much less intense and localized so if nothing else he should be able to move away from the area while I'm performing the exam.”

_**What frequency?** _

“He asks what frequency.”

“Uh...” Dan looked thoughtful, then pulled out his phone. “2-15 megahertz?” He reported after finding the information he was looking for.

_**It's fine.** _

“Well, that's okay then.”

“Okay, well, I need to go book an ultrasound room and I'll come get you again.”

Eddie sighed. More waiting, of course. He tried not to be too frustrated, he knew that he was actually receiving an extraordinarily prompt medical service that went above and beyond the usual treatment, but he still hated hospitals. He wasn't entirely sure if it was his own feelings of resentment and anxiety or if it was bleeding off of Venom. It was difficult to tell sometimes.

“So really, what is going on with me? Do you know? Did you do something to me? Why?”

The silence was deafening.

“Seriously, I need to know. You can't just do whatever you like to my body without telling me. I have accepted that you need me and I'm willing to be your host to keep you alive, but you absolutely need to keep me updated before you change anything around. Don't think that I've forgotten about the time you had started eating me from the inside out!”

 _ **I'm not.**_ Venom protested petulantly. _**You're fine.**_ It insisted.

“Fine isn't good enough, I'm getting sick and I deserve to know why!”

 _ **I wanted it to be a surprise...**_ It finally offered.

“What? What fucking surprise am I going to want to find inside my body?”

Venom said nothing but radiated unease.

Eddie sighed. “Well I guess I'm about to find out anyway.”

_Probably. I admit that I'm curious to see how your technology works._

“You know, there are other ways to learn about human technology than fucking around with my basic biology, like, hell, we have so many documentaries; the fucking internet!”

_**I know, I watch and learn while you're asleep.** _

Eddie paused, feeling somewhat alarmed by the knowledge that his passenger had been active without his awareness. He made a note to check his browser history when he got home.

Dan eventually returned and led him into a new exam room with different machines clustered about. Dan offered him a paper drape.

“Really?”

“Well, you'll need to be lying on the table, either on your back or side... I thought that you might want some modesty, this will take awhile. You will probably need to make yourself as comfortable as possible.”

Eddie sighed and dropped his pants while Dan turned around, determinedly looked away. Eddie clambered up onto the awkward angle of the table and struggled to get the sheet wrapped around his hips and belly, tearing the paper in places during the process. He groaned and flopped onto his side, it was good enough. 

He wasn't really all that concerned with Dan seeing his tackle, he was a doctor after all. It wasn't like he was interested or disgusted by just another body. Again Eddie found himself wondering exactly what Dan was a doctor of, but decided not to as Dan booted up the machine and rolled what looked distinctively like a condom over what looked distinctly like a vibrating wand. Eddie swallowed and willed himself not to think too much of it.

Eddie tried to hold still and not shift around too much as the tapered tool slid into him, desperately thinking about anything that was not about how much it felt like a sex toy or the explorative tendrils that Venom had learned to wield while they were alone. He hoped Venom wasn't jealous that these thoughts were coming to him.

 _ **Of course not.**_ Venom sounded amused and incredulous. _**You are Bonded to me, and your interest in other humans and the excitement of your anatomy is normal.**_

It was not the kind of reassurance that Eddie was necessarily hoping for and felt an awful lot like encouragement to pursue further entanglements with other people.

“Okay.... So your prostate is fine at least but... There's something here that's... This mass shouldn't be here, I'm surprised that you haven't noticed anything odd because it's sitting right on top of your bladder but... I'm not sure entirely what it is, mostly muscle tissue it looks like, too dense to be much else but... Oh... Well that is a gap with uh... Um... Eddie... When you were born... Was... Were... Do you know if there was any question about your sex being assigned male?”

“What? What do you mean?” Eddie's brow furrowed.

“I don't know how to tell you this and I really don't know how to explain how this happened but...well... Please don't freak out and hold still because any sudden movements will hurt you... But...” Dan sighed and turned the screen so that Eddie could see it.

With one hand on the wand and the other pointing to the screen, he traced the greyscale shapes. “Eddie, this is a uterus... And that's an embryo...” It was a tiny bean-like shape but there was an unmistakable movement at its core. 

“Oh, hello Venom.” Dan twitched reflexively before recentering the image. The symbiote had extruded itself into a head budding off Eddie's neck to look at the screen with its gooey looking eyes.

“Wait...” Eddie took a deep breath. “Embryo...” He swallowed. “What _kind_ of embryo?”

“Well, it looks human.” Dan offered. “Healthy as far as I can tell.”

“Venom... Why is there a baby inside me.” Eddie felt his pulse and blood pressure rising, reality still not entirely setting in but anger definitely swelling.

 _ **Surprise?**_ Venom sounded uncertain, a little disappointed.

“What. The Fuck. Venom... Venom what the fuck? What the fuck! Why? How?! For what possible reason could you think that this was a good idea, that this would be something that I wanted, that this could be something that I would even consider? And how could you do this without asking me?!”

The alien's head dipped and then receded back into Eddie's body.

“Hey! Hey get back here, I'm talking to you!”

“Um, Eddie, if you could calm down for a second I should probably remove this.” Dan nodded towards his occupied hand.

“Yeah, fine, hardly the most invasive experience I've had in the last month.” Eddie let his head thump to the table.

Dan looked bemused, uncertain. “Should I... Do you want to talk about...”

“Give me a moment to confer with my parasite.” Eddie groaned, crossing his arms over his chest, realizing that it had been tender but it hadn't really registered before.

 _ **I'm not a parasite.**_ Venom objected, though his usual vehemence was muted. The symbiote was definitely sulking.

“Just walk me through your thought process here. Start at the beginning.”

_**Well, as you know I inhabited several hosts after coming to this planet, many species, several humans. It was fascinating to learn about all of these organisms and how they worked. My human hosts especially taught me a lot before I met you. My previous host to you was especially interesting and I think a significant reason why I have bonded with you so easily. She loved you, had such wonderful thoughts about you, was sure that you would save her from that terrible place. She gave me hope that I might be able to escape, knowing that there was someone out here who would oppose trapping other beings in cages. Before that I had no way of knowing that humans were any different than the lab staff who treated us as objects.**_

Eddie felt tears trickling down his face as Venom shared Maria's memories of him, her feelings, emotions. With all that had happened after the last months he still hadn't had a proper chance to grieve, had barely been able to piece together a sequence of events of all that had happened. He suspected that he might have PTSD, but didn't know if he could find a therapist who would not assume that Venom was not a hallucination. There were times Eddie still wasn't sure.

_**I learned a lot about you from Anne as well. I also learned a lot about her. I especially found it interesting to compare how your bodies differed, understood how reproduction works in your species. I had noted the different sexes throughout my different hosts, but it wasn't until I merged with her that I realized the significance. I was very confused at first to find another multicellular organism inside of her, especially when I realized that it's DNA structure was different from hers. I thought about it a lot before I realized that I could recreate the situation inside you.** _

Eddie squeezed his eyes shut as his brain tried to catch up with the alien's words, and could feel Venom waiting as he did so. “Wait a minute, Anne's pregnant?!”

Dan, who had just reentered the room dropped something. “What?”

Eddie looked up in surprise. “Did you know?” He pointed a finger, sitting up quickly.

“Know... Know what... Wait back up, Anne is pregnant? How do you know that? When, why did she tell you?”

“Venom just told me.”

“She told Venom?!”

_**She doesn't know.** _

“She doesn't even know!?” Eddie repeated. “Get out of my head right now and explain yourself to both of us, fuck, we're going to need to have a talk with Anne and an extensive talk later about why you can't just do shit like this!”

The head emerged reluctantly and formed itself over Eddie's shoulder. Hovering between him and Dan it shifted, making experimental sounds as it formed its own vocal cords, adjusting until it matched the timbre of the voice it had in Eddie's mind; how it sounded when affecting his vocal cords.

Dan sat at the stool next to the now powered down monitor, setting down a haphazard stack of papers on the desk. He had just finished picking them up from where they'd scattered on the floor after he'd dropped them. The doctor looked pale, tired, and Eddie felt exceedingly guilty for having dragged this good man into the mess that was his own life. 

He was not looking forward to the conversation he would have to have with Anne later. That they? Would have to have later. He wasn't sure how that was going to go, if Dan would want to talk to her first privately, if she would even want to talk to him later, much less Venom, which, in retrospect, Eddie wasn't sure the he'd let her know yet that Venom had even survived.

“I mean... I guess it's kind of cool?” Dan offered, sounding like he was on the edge of hysteria.

 _ **“Yes! I am sure that you can appreciate the fascination I have with the physiology of your species. I'm sure that you must equally be curious about mine, perhaps some time we should schedule an appointment to allow you to study me. I think that your species would benefit greatly from the knowledge and I trust that you are a good human who will not abuse me in the process as the ones at the Life Foundation did.”**_ The symbiote was always strangely moody, a feverish manic sort of excitement contrasted with its impulsive, destructive temper and sullen withdrawals. Eddie found himself wondering again how much of its psychology was impacted by the chain of hosts it had experienced.

“I'm very grateful for that trust, I'll look into what we can do that will not be too invasive for you or Eddie. But for right now we need to have a much more serious talk about consent and bodily autonomy.” Dan explained seriously.

Eddie found himself thinking that it was indeed an admirably fatherly demeanor. It made him feel a nostalgic longing for something that he'd never personally known. The closest he'd come was from bosses who'd inevitably let him down when his virtues conflicted with their profits.

Venom blinked looking back and forth between Eddie and Dan.

_**“But Eddie is mine.”** _

Dan took a deep breath and sighed in the perfect 'I'm not mad I'm just disappointed’ tone. “Eddie belongs to himself. His body belongs to him. He has made the choice to accept you into his body because he cares for you enough that he doesn't want you to die. If he were to decide that he didn't want to provide you with that support anymore, it is his fundamental right as a thinking being to reject you. I know that this must be uncomfortable to hear because I understand that you need a host to survive, but it is not okay to do anything to another person's body without their consent. Do you know what consent is?”

Venom's shape was rippling with irritation, but Eddie could feel the very real fear underneath. Eddie reached out to reassuringly stroke the Symbiote's head. “I know that it's scary and strange for you. It has been very strange and scary for me too. I know that you don't want to think about what you've done as bad and wrong, and I forgive you because you didn't know any better. I don't think that you were really capable of knowing better, but I don't know enough about you or where you came from or how things worked there to know how much applies to how things work for us Humans here on Earth.”

Venom still remained quiet, form vibrating uncertainly.

“So, do you understand that what you have done to Eddie is wrong, even if you didn't know it at the time?” Dan led patiently.

The symbiote blinked to acknowledge that he had heard, but was considering a response.

“The biggest reason that it is wrong is that you didn't ask for Eddie's consent. Consent is like permission, it requires that a person understands what you are asking them, and that they want to do what you are asking. If they do not want, or do not know what you are asking, especially if you do not give them a choice, it is wrong because you are violating their consent.”

Venom nodded, his demeanor appropriately chastened. Dan sighed, tired this time and turned to Eddie.

“Now, Eddie, I know that you are under a lot of stress and that you feel obligated to Venom in a way I cannot even pretend to understand and I accept that, but I need to know, for sure, from you, what you want to do about the situation. I will do anything I can to help accommodate whatever you want.” Dan's expression was deeply concerned, genuine, even if afraid.

Eddie closed his eyes and breathed understanding exactly what Dan was asking.

 _ **“No!”**_ Venom objected as the concepts passed through its awareness, recoiling as spikes erupted from its form with agitation. _**“I won't let you!”**_

“Venom, please, relax, we just talked about this and I promise that we will work something out.” Dan reassured. “Please let Eddie think about this for himself, and make his own decisions. I understand that you might not like it, but if you care about Eddie, if you want to do the right thing, you will have to let him make up his own mind.”

Venom wilted slightly, contrite but still obviously not entirely convinced.

“Fuck.” Eddie groaned lying back. It was overwhelming. All of it. From Dan's implicit support, the specific implications that he would help remove the symbiote if necessary, not to mention the idea of an abortion. Eddie took a deep breath and mentally stepped back from the situation again, going back to the basics.

He was at peace with being Venom's host. It had been horrifying, a living nightmare at first. The consequences of the experience had required of him decisions and situations beyond his capacity to cope with. Eddie breathed again, eyes scanning the patterns in the ceiling tiles above, looked to the ticking clock on the wall, before taking another breath to return to his thoughts, feeling suddenly very touched at the consideration of being given this space, this opportunity, this truly great sacrifice from both Dan and Venom to take this moment for himself amidst the gravity of the situation.

Finally, Eddie felt ready to consider the other half of the equation. He tried to remember if he'd ever had a serious consideration about children before. He felt like it must have come up before, but he also distinctly realized that he'd always pushed it off, procrastinating on the subject as if it might sort itself out some day, as if it was not a subject that was his to consider. He'd always had safe sex, careful about his health and considerate about that of his partners.

Certainly, he thought at some point he must have just assumed that children would happen in his life eventually but he'd never really sought out or reached for the opportunity, had never put serious thought into it aside from knowing that it had never been the right time to consider it. Children required resources and stability he'd never really cemented in place. When he'd proposed to Anne it had been in the back of his mind but he'd decided to leave that particular ball in her court, had continued to use barriers in their sex life and never broached the subject of removing them, though he knew she also took birth control. At least she had, and did while he'd been with her.

He wasn't sure how he felt about the knowledge that she had apparently allowed another man the opportunity, but honestly couldn't fault her, if ever there was a man who would make a good father, Dan was certainly him.

But Eddie... Eddie wasn't sure that he was up to the task, wasn't entirely sure what that task even entailed. His father had always been distant, resentful and Eddie had spent his entire life knowing that he could never expect approval or support from others and had to make something of himself for his own sake. How was he supposed to raise a kid, what lessons were kids supposed to learn from their parents? He chewed his lip thoughtfully. He honestly didn't know what he was supposed to do.

He considered Dan's offer again. Plenty of people had abortions, for any number of reasons and Eddie didn't think that there was any question of morality to the decision. It was pure logistics, no different from any other medical procedure and it wasn't like a pregnancy was a guaranteed bet either, spontaneous abortions, miscarriages were common and the most likely result in many cases.

Eddie frowned. “Venom, how did you make this baby? Where did its genetic coding come from? I can understand you making me a new organ but is the baby like a clone of me? Did you keep DNA from other hosts?”

_**“Eddie, its** _ **our _baby. I took your genetics and rewrote them to include my own. It is part of the process for our bond anyway, it was really rather simple to understand how your germ cells work after observing them in action.”_**

Eddie took a moment to wonder again exactly how it was to be an entity capable of perceiving things at the cellular level.

 _ **“Actually I can perceive things at the molecular and atomic level.”**_ Venom offered helpfully.

“Thanks.” Eddie deadpanned.

He took another moment to gain his bearings. “So I have an alien hybrid baby growing inside me, what the hell is even going to happen with that? Dan, you said it looks like a normal human, but...”

“I can't say for sure Eddie. There is literally nothing that's ever happened like this in scientific history. Aside from genetic engineering, most natural hybrids have to have at least a similar number of chromosomes and even then it's exceedingly rare for viable offspring to be produced... So all I can really offer is that you've come further than most already?”

Dan looked thoughtful. “Actually, Venom... Did you... You couldn't have gotten it right on your first try, how did you even manage?”

“I don't think that I have the appropriate vocabulary to explain it to you. None of my hosts have been molecular biologists.”

“So, I'm having an alien baby, nobody knows what is even supposed to happen.” Eddie felt his voice doing something weird. “I guess that probably means adoption is out of the question...” Eddie rubbed the back of his neck.

_**“You will be an excellent parent to our offspring. I will guarantee it. I would not have done this otherwise.”** _

Eddie pressed his hands to his face and moaned through his fingers. “I guess that's supposed to be reassuring.” He flopped back onto the bed, feeling exhausted. “I mean really, I guess we gotta just wait and see what happens now. I mean, for science or whatever.”

“Eddie... You don't have to do this.” Dan reminded him gently.

Eddie grit his teeth and took another deep breath. “I know. I just... I feel like it's too soon to make any drastic decisions. We'll just wait and see, if it doesn't work, it's done, Venom can fix up my insides the way they're supposed to be and won't do this to me again, right?”

 _ **“But what if you want to?”**_ Venom asked hopefully.

Eddie groaned and covered his face again, hating that the symbiote did have a definite tendency to arouse otherwise unacknowledged desires in him. “Then we'll deal with it then. For now, just... I want to stop being sick. I know that shit will get worse at it goes on, but plenty of people have been pregnant before. I will go home, rest, take care of myself, do some work and we'll see where we're at whenever I need my next check in.”

Dan nodded. “I have a lot of paperwork you can look over. The official schedule is to get a second ultrasound in two or three months from now. It's uh, it's going to be a bit touch and go, I have a lot of research to do on this, see how it might affect you based on whatever research exists on transgender and intersex pregnancies if I can find anything helpful. Really all we can do is hope Venom knows what he's doing and that the odds are with us. I don't even know enough about the regular process, I'm not really this kind of doctor.”

“What kind of doctor are you, anyway?” Eddie asked before he could reconsider it.

“Oh, you didn't know?” Dan seemed surprised but also somewhat pleased by the interest. “Well, obviously I know a lot about a lot of different things, all doctors learn the basics of a general practice and we do a lot of impromptu study,” He gestured to the pile of papers in front of him. “No one can know everything which is why it's so important that we do have specialists.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I very deliberately avoided giving Dan an actual discipline. I can't help but feel that it came up and I missed it or something.
> 
> Anyway, I don't make any promises of regular updates but I do like the idea of Anne bullying Venom and eventually a small child that throws awful tantrums and cannot be confined to traditional child safety equipment. Keep in mind that I will be upping the rating with the next chapter though.


End file.
